


Tightrope-walking

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Yoochun, and a form of hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope-walking

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://peppery.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppery**](http://peppery.livejournal.com/), and the 'balance' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yunho finds Yoochun in the playground just round the corner from the apartment. At this time of day it's almost deserted, and Yoochun's a lonely figure sitting on one end of the seesaw, looking weirdly awkward and gangly on the toy sized for children half his size.

"Wondered where you went," Yunho says, walking over to perch on the other end of the seesaw, tipping it to something like level. "Hiding?"

Yoochun shakes his head, then looks at Yunho for a long moment before he nods, reluctance obvious. "What's up?" Yunho asks.

"Just felt. I don't know. Claustrophobic," Yoochun says. "Needed to get away."

Staying where he is, Yunho nods. "Because of what Hwansung-hyung said?" he asks, watching Yoochun carefully.

Yoochun shrugs back, which Yunho knows means 'yes'. "They can't make us do it," Yunho says.

"Yes they can," Yoochun replies immediately. "Can make us do anything."

"Only if we let them," Yunho says, quiet and certain, knowing he has to make Yoochun believe this. "It's our choice, Yoochunah."

At last, Yoochun really looks at him, searching Yunho's eyes before he nods. "Okay," Yoochun says, and Yunho gets up to walk round and pull Yoochun into a warm, safe hug.


End file.
